


When Stars Collide

by AloisJaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Erwin Smith, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Subspace, Top Armin Arlert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloisJaeger/pseuds/AloisJaeger
Summary: When death is on the horizon, it is easy for feelings to make themselves known.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	When Stars Collide

Armin didn’t consider himself a courageous person, as far as the typical Scout goes. He had his reasons for joining the survey corps – in part to support Eren and in part for himself. He wanted to see the ocean, so he could prove that his parents didn’t die for nothing. That his grandfather didn’t die for nothing. That the endless sacrifices that had been made in the name of freedom weren’t for nothing, that there really was something out there.

  
Now that his dream was around the corner, he was both terrified at having it be realised and having it taken away. The thought of it being so close made him worry about whether the ocean would be all he had imagined. Did it really harbour such great potential? Did it truly exist? What if it was just a puddle of water, empty of any great discoveries? He also worried about his chance of seeing his dream through. He knew the Battle for Shiganshina would be dangerous and he knew his chance of survival was slim. Armin was intelligent enough to know that it was a miracle he had even lived as long as he had, lucky enough to be saved by someone else at every turn. He should have been dead five times over. Eventually, his luck would run out. Eventually, there would be no one to save him. The potential for imminent death was something any Scout should be accustomed to – and he was, to some degree – but when the risk of dying was heightened so closely to the time when he might finally achieve his dream, it was harder to accept that potential reality.

  
It was this fear that led him to where he was the night before they set off for the expedition. Erwin’s quarters were cold, but the half a bottle of wine being passed between them was enough to keep them warm.

  
They had developed an odd relationship. At least, Armin considered it odd when he thought about it too hard. He was just a simple solider, no more or less important than any of the others. But Erwin found value in his ideas, and time spent strategizing eventually developed into time spent enjoying one another’s company. Erwin often told him that Armin was able to provide him with a perspective the soldiers closer to his own age could not.

  
“I can see a hope in you, a spark, that died out in myself a long time ago. It reminds me of why I joined the Scouts in the first place. It is so easy to be absorbed into my job and forget why I do it in the first place.” Erwin had said to him one day, in the midst of one of their late-night discussions.

  
They grew to find great comfort in the words of one another, both knowing that they couldn’t quite articulate their complex feelings with anyone other than each other. There were things about Armin that Erwin could understand better than Eren or Mikasa ever could, and there were things Armin could understand about Erwin that Levi and Hange could not. They found great harmony through that realisation and so they were conscious in spending a decent amount of time together.

  
Armin clutched the base of the bottle of wine between both his hands. Erwin had already chastised him for it, saying he was warming the wine too much and ruining it. Armin didn’t care much, though. He was unbothered by the way the wine could make him feel – it paled in comparison to the way Erwin’s presence made him feel.

  
Armin took a swig, grimacing as he swallowed, and promptly handing the bottle back over to Erwin. He watched the way the older man’s lips covered the rim of the bottle perhaps a little too intently to be considered appropriate. Armin knew that it was wrong to feel the way he did for his Commander. He knew he was taking advantage of Erwin’s kindness, by pining for him in the privacy of his personal quarters. Armin was no stranger to these feelings of affection.

  
He had always had…feelings…for some of his friends. He just never knew what they really meant. Not until one day when Ymir had privately confessed to him the way she felt about Historia and called it “love.” It had suddenly made sense to him then. The way he had always had a secret pang in his chest over Eren, the way he had been jealous of everyone who got too close to Jean, the way he had dreams of Reiner pinning him down.

  
With Erwin, all those feelings he had experienced his whole life had been grossly amplified. He felt that similar deep seeded affection that he had always had traces of for Eren, he longed for his touch and his company the way he always had Jean, he yearned for him sexually the way he had for Reiner. Erwin offered him all those feelings of “love” he had briefly known with others. Only, Armin wasn’t sure if he could live the rest of whatever life he had not knowing what it was like to act upon those feelings.

  
“What are you thinking of?” Erwin asked him, after taking his drink. Those blue eyes looked upon him with an intensity that almost made him feel uncomfortable. It unnerved him that the man always knew when Armin was troubled. No one else could read the nuance in his form the way Erwin could.

  
Armin looked down at his lap, wringing his hands together where they were placed there. “I am going to die in Shiganshina, I think.”

  
Erwin scoffed, and without looking up, Armin knew the Commander was smiling at him. “You won’t die, Armin.”

  
He scowled, angry at the ignorance from the one person he could always count on to tell the truth – to not instil false hope in him. “You don’t know that,” He looked up at the man, staring him in the eyes with a glare. “I’m terrible in combat and I can’t just hide away on the sidelines forever. If there is any time that I die, it will be in this battle.”

  
Erwin’s gaze matched his own intensity back at him, “I do know that. I won’t pretend when it comes to you, Armin. I would never say words to you just to make you feel better about your situation. So, believe me when I say that I know you won’t die. There is more for you in this world. You’re our hope and our future, Armin.”

  
Armin’s heart raced. This man was acting absolutely ludicrous. “Hope? Erwin, you’re being crazy. I’m not strong. I shouldn’t even be a Scout! I mean, LOOK at me!”

  
Armin wasn’t expecting Erwin to grab him by the bicep and squeeze, but the feeling took the breath right out of his lungs. Erwin’s face was too close to his own, now. So close that all he could see were twin blue eyes and could feel the Commander’s breath against his face. Armin was sure his own eyes were as wide as the full moon, completely in awe and shock of the situation he found himself in. “I AM looking at you. I’m always looking right at you.”

  
There was a pause. A moment of silence between them. Armin’s heart was pounding and he wondered whether Erwin could feel his pulse from where he still gripped so tightly to his bicep.

  
Erwin’s eyes looked intently into his own for a moment, as if searching for something. With a sigh, he seemed to find it. “What are we doing, you and I?”

  
Armin was breathless, in total disbelief of the situation he had found himself in. He found himself looking down at Erwin’s lips and looking at them as he responded with, “I don’t know.”

  
Erwin didn’t give him time to consider it further. Using the grip he already had on the smaller Scout, he pulled him forward, their lips joining together.

  
_Kissing._

  
They were kissing.

  
Armin was stiff for a moment, being completely unsure of how to proceed. Then, a thought pressed against the back of his mind. ‘This is your one chance to do what you want. Take it,’ it said. The boy was quick to oblige. He pushed his own body further against Erwin’s, his hands resting on both his shoulders. Erwin’s singular arm came to wrap the whole way around his back, holding Armin’s body securely to him.

  
Their mouths remained joined, tongues wet and intertwining in a dance of sensuality as Erwin pulled the both of them back until Erwin was flat on his back on the bed, his thick legs spread on either side of Armin to accommodate his lithe body between them. Erwin’s hand slid underneath the back of his shirt, gently dragging his fingertips over his spine as he hoisted the fabric up to his shoulders and over his head. Armin was enthusiastic in reciprocating in the removal of clothing, quick to unbutton Erwin’s dress shirt and push it from the large man’s body.

  
The sight of those juicy pectoral muscles and the flush pink nipples resting there had Armin salivating and unhesitant in the immediate placement of his mouth against one of the buds. He flicked it with his tongue, rolled it between his teeth, keeping his eyes looking up at the Commander’s face and watching as his cheeks turned a pretty pink and his eyes went wide.

  
The soldier ground their clothes cocks together, both of them hard. Armin was running on pure hormones, absolutely ecstatic at the realisation that this was happening, that he was capable of having this effect on such a beautiful specimen.  
He could feel, even through clothes, how large Erwin was. He was bulging against his white Survey Corps issue pants. Armin moved his mouth to the other nipple as his hands traced the ridges of Erwin’s abdominal muscles, all the way down to the button of his pants. Armin pushed down both pants and undergarments in the same movement, Erwin lifting his hips to accommodate the endeavour and kicking them off the rest of the way.

  
He lifted his mouth from Erwin’s chest to give him a cheeky smirk, relishing in how exasperated the man appeared already. There were no complaints as Armin lowered his mouth again, this time to the hefty cock which was resting against Erwin’s thigh, too heavy to even hold itself up.

  
He held the shaft upright with both hands so he could run the tip of his tongue against the ridge of the head, enjoying the way it made Erwin moan before sliding some of the length into his mouth and letting the weight of his rest there. He wished he could take more of it in, but it was a useless mission. He did the best he could with his tongue and his hands, the Commander clearly enjoying the ministrations, as evidenced by every hitch in his breath and curl of his hands in Armin’s hair, urging him to continue.

  
“Look here, boy.” Erwin eventually said from between grit teeth. Armin moaned at the fire that burned inside of him at the words and cast his eyes upwards to his indulgent Commander. “Put your fingers inside of me.”

  
Once again, the Commander managed to shock him. “Y-you want me to…?” Armin trailed off, hardly able to comprehend what was being asked of him. The intention was certainly clear enough, but it was unexpected. When Armin had pictured making love with the Commander, he certainly did not imagine he would be the one giving. To have such a big, strong man want to be underneath him?

  
“Please, baby boy.” Erwin’s tone was almost begging, his legs spreading slightly wider, his eyes pleading.

  
Armin’s dick twitched in his pants. He would show Erwin that he could give him what he wants…and even more than that.

  
Armin didn’t settle for just fingers, putting his mouth that Erwin seemed to enjoy so far back to use, this time lowering it even further. Past his cock and diving between that plush, muscular ass to the puckered hole which lay there waiting for him.  
Erwin let out a noise which was positively scandalous, his hand gripping so tight to Armin’s hair that he thought the man would rip it out. He worked his tongue inside his ass, working the muscles open and loose with the wet appendage. Erwin was acting debauched in response, moaning so beautifully and rolling his hips up into Armin’s mouth – like he was fucking his face from the bottom.

  
Armin was in awe of his partner and revelling in the privilege of giving this gorgeous man such pleasure. All he could do was dedicate himself to making Erwin feel good with his mouth and eventually adding fingers to work the man open even further.  
He only used two fingers, wanting to have his partner be open enough that he was comfortable, but not enough that he would be too sloppy to even feel Armin inside of him. Armin knew he wasn’t the most well-endowed man on the planet, his own cock hardly even half as impressive as Erwin’s. He was going to do his best with what he had. Erwin wanted him. It was a privilege and Armin would not let him down.

  
“No more,” Erwin eventually panted out, breathless and voice almost whining. “I have to have you inside of me, boy. Sit up for me.”

  
Armin complied, rising to his knees between his partner’s spread legs. His cock was pressed so hard against his pants he felt like he would burst out. He had worked himself up on the taste and feel and sound of Erwin. It would be a colossal task to last once he got himself inside of the man but he would hold out as long as he could.

  
“Unbutton yourself and show me, Armin.”

  
Ever the diligent soldier, he complied. He tried not to feel shame as he took down his pants and exposed himself to his Commander. Still, he couldn’t help but blush and look away as he let Erwin take in the sight of him. He knew everything about himself was unimpressive. He was particularly plain looking, still too thin despite the muscles on his frame, and an average-at-best dick.

  
“Look at how gorgeous you are, baby. So flushed and hard for me. You’re practically dripping.” Erwin’s long fingers came up to trail along the underside of Armin’s cock, the boy’s hips jerking forward in response and more pre-ejaculate leaking from him.  
His touch, his words – it was all perfect.

  
Erwin gripped him at his base with his hand and locked his legs tight around Armin’s back. He pulled the boy forward until the head of his shaft was against his rim. Then, he was sinking inside, enveloped in an impossibly tight heat and staring down into blue eyes which had darkened with lust. When he was fully set inside, Erwin kissed him again, uncaring about where Armin’s mouth had been.

  
He ground his hips down into the older man, allowing himself to pull back and drag against the sweet spots inside of him. Every time he sank back home, all the breath in Erwin’s lungs seemed to escape him.

  
Armin’s heart felt like it would beat out of his chest and he was soon panting with exertion, despite the careful and precise motions of his hips. His mind was cloudy, like he was right on the brink of consciousness. Then, Erwin opened that sinful mouth.

  
“Such a good little boy for me, huh? Making me feel so good, baby. Do you like fucking your daddy?”

  
With that, Erwin watched as Armin’s eyes totally glazed over and his hips stuttered to a stop. He could feel Armin’s cock throb inside of him, but he wasn’t ejaculating yet. It was like he was orgasming dry, his mind off in another world.

  
“Oh, I see.” Erwin said lightly, sliding his thumb between Armin’s parted lips and into the wet heat of his mouth. He stroked against that skilful tongue, trying to give him some varying stimulation to bring him back down to Earth. “Did you go off somewhere, boy? You’ve been so good to me. Come on back down and keep going, don’t you want to show me what you can do to me?”

  
Erwin was astounded by the effect his words had on his little soldier. He was used to moving troops into actions with impassioned speeches, but he never imagined that he would be able to control his boy like a puppet master – able to bring him in and out of awareness with just a few little words.

  
Armin’s focus came back almost as sharp as their blades, his expression settling into determination as he picked up one of Erwin’s legs and hoisted it over his shoulder, instantly going deeper into Erwin and putting even more pressure on all the places which felt good inside of him. One of Armin’s hands came down to pin the shoulder of his stumped arm against the bed, the other pressed down on his neck – just enough to cut off a little bit of air and stake his claim loud and clear.

  
He was almost ferocious in his thrusts, unrelenting in making sure the head of his cock hit Erwin’s prostate dead on with every thrust until Erwin had tears brimming in his eyes and his hand was clutching at Armin’s ass to encourage him to be as firm as possible with all his movements.

  
Erwin didn’t decide when he came. That was all up to his baby boy. The hand holding down his shoulder lowered to stroke his cock in time with every thrust, the one around his throat pressed down enough to have him seeing stars, and the feel of Armin’s teeth sinking into the thigh that was next to his head were all what pushed him over the edge. His baby followed right behind him, blue eyes rolling back in his head and hips stuttering as he ejaculated inside of the Commander.

  
Their release left the both of them boneless, Erwin letting go of all the tension in his body to rest completely against the soft pressure of his mattress and Armin taking up residence on his chest.

Maybe Erwin didn’t know if either of them would make it out of Shiganishina alive but he certainly hoped that they would.


End file.
